Apocalypse Wolves
by Jonesy18
Summary: Work in Progress.


**Gundam fanfic**

**Merc Group: Apocalypse Wolves**

*Systems: Online

*Accessing Ship Logs...

*Please Choose Data...

*Accessing Crew Data Logs...

*Password Required:

*Password Accepted

*Accessing Crew Data Logs...

*Crew Member #1:

Name: *****

Codename: Anubis

Eye Colour: Azure Blue

Build: Average

Age: **

Skin Complexion: Slight Tan/White

Species: Humanoid

MOBILE SUIT: *******/******

*Crew Member #2:

Name: *****

Codename: Reaper

Eye Colour: Green

Build: Average

Age: **

Skin Complexion: Slight Tan/White

Species: Humanoid

MOBILE SUIT: *******/*****

*Crew Member #3:

Name: *****

Codename: Peach

Eye Colour: Brown

Build: Large

Age: **

Skin Complexion: Pale/White

MOBILE SUIT: *******/*****

*Latest Data Acquired...

*Scanning...

*No New Data

*Logging Out...

*Logged Out

*Have A Pleasant Day.

-Somewhere in the Sierra Quadrant.-

"So...how did you leave that colony in one piece again? Last I checked you were on one of your rampages, Reap?"

Peach asked as he sat down next to Reap as they flew through space in their custom built space carrier nicknamed 'Invisible Black'.

"Eh...I guess they got lucky." Reap said and moved a hand through his blood red, short hair.

Peach just chuckled before shaking his head letting his black mid length hair flop around slightly.

At that moment, the 'Captain' of the vessel, Anubis stepped in through the prestine white slid doors as he took his old fashioned leather lounge chair and leaned back as he sighed.

"Lemme guess. Reap is talking about his lucky none destruction of the Newport Colony. Stopped yourself enough so that you DIDN'T destroy everything, right?." He asked with a smirk before folding his arms over his head.

Reap let out his own chuckle before looking over his monitors. As 'Second in Command' Reap made sure to keep the ship running just as much as Peach, the large and muscled oaf to his left, kept 'the engines running' as he so bluntly put it.

Peach on the other hand slowly got up from his seat in the cockpit and moved towards the doors. "I'm gonna grab some grub...I need some chicken..."

Anubis sighed before he then looked over to his leaving companion.

"You know what chicken does to you...what we get a sudden call in? We might need your artillery and last I checked, neither of us enjoy piloting your suit!" He said before Peach just gave a cocky grin.

"Get over yourself Anubis. That only happened once. And besides, we haven't been called in for over-" At that moment, a large screen bleeped into existence infront of the 3 men, covering the view of the empty space.

'This is Sargent Bucky callin' in for Invisible Black. Do you read me, Invisible Black. If so, please respond...' Came the dreary voice of one Sargent Buck 'Bucky' Rogers as he looked tiredly at the crew of the ship. He hated having to call into the Wolves.

"Heh, we hear ya loud and clear Buck. What's the problem?" Anubis asked as he smirked towards the tired looking old and balding man.

'As much as I hate to admit it...we need your expertise...we jus' had a call that some rebels have taken over a colony that is owned by our company and closest to your position. Seems the colonists there were building Mobile Suit Augmentation tests...and that attracted The Void...fuckin' rebels...' The old man snarled out before shaking his head.

'My company is willing to pay you four times the usual payment. And we might throw in a bonus if you idiots don't destroy the Colony...' He said as he looked over to Reaper, who shrugged and gave him an innocent look.

Anubis closed his eyes and gave a grin before nodding his head.

"Alright Bucky, you got a deal. Send the co-ordinates and we'll be on our way." He said before moving to a console and tapping in a few commands to forward the information to his Mobile Suit and for the ship to enter Automatic Mode.

After a moment, the crew made their way to the docking station of their ship. In which three custom built Mobile Suits were housed.

As each member entered their suit, they each began to recite their little team speech.

'Apocalypse is inevitable, so why not make some money out of it? Wolves...Launch!'


End file.
